


Weather

by RedOrchid



Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Challenge #3 - Weather, Drabble Collection, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team Seelies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: Entries for Shadow World 100 drabble challenge #3 - Weather.





	1. In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles! Whoop! These will be a mixed bag. I'm using a randomiser to prompt myself. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloudy + Catarina Loss + Dot Rollins

They meet out on the moor, at the point where green flames would normally spring from the ground in warning. Catarina reaches out and takes her hand, and they stand quiet, side by side, as heavy, rain-filled clouds move across the sky above them.

“We used to joke about this, you know,” Dot says. “How he loved England because the weather matched his mood.”

“He said that with all the drama going on around him, he appreciated the calm of everything grey.”

“He’ll be happy here, then.”

Catarina tilts the urn, letting her magic scatter the ashes inside.

“He will.”


	2. Mission Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning + Dot Rollins + Lydia Branwell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superhero AU!

“We need to get your banter up to par,” Dot grumbles as they clear another rooftop. “‘Let me shed some light on your mistake’—I mean, really?”

“It’s a good pun,” Lydia protests. “I’m new at this, remember?”

“We need to practice precision as well. You took out the electricity for three blocks just now.”

“Easy for you to say, you control wind,” Lydia protests. “Bolts of lightning don’t exactly go where you want them.”

“They do if you practice,” Dot replies. “Come on, down the ladder here, and then we cut through that alley. Magnus is waiting for us.”


End file.
